Rumour Has It
by Sparkling Ashes
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy grew up as a curious teenager. So when his Godparents told him along side with their daughter, how Blaise Zabini asked a fierce red hair like Ginevra Weasley to be his, he can't help but wonder how did his parents got together?


_A/N: This idea suddenly came at me when I was reading some Dramione family fluff and I was like "Hey why don't I write something about Scorpius being a nosy child or something" and here it is. I hoped you like this one. :)_

_I'll try and update my other story Break in The Clouds if I have a chance. Second Semester is about to start and I have to focus in my studies. I'll try and make the chapter longer too, so you would be satisfied._

* * *

><p>"Amazing isn't it?" Isabella Zabini gushed to her companion, after they heard the tale of her parents. They were outside the Zabini estate, Scorpius lying down on the soft grass as the witch with him nestled on his side.<p>

Scorpius being the wizard he is, nodded and chuckled on his witch's words.

"What about your parents, Scrop?" she asked, breaking the silence that engulfed them right after she heard him chuckle.

"What about my parents?" he mused, his eyes locked with hers. His hand slowly found itself on her arm, his fingers drawing lines and symbols on her tanned like skin.

"How they got together."

Now that the red head mentioned it his mind began to wonder, his fingers never ceasing on giving the witch goose bumps. He is completely aware that his parents only shared a few things when it comes to their past together.

He can still remember, vividly, when he was in between in one of their 'bickering sessions' that his father slipped a certain memory that made his mother flushed so red that he can't even tell the difference between her and a tomato. Being the curious thirteen years old he was, he asked what happened and his father amusedly reminisce it for him, leaving his mother to become redder than before, if it was even possible. Aside from him asking, his mother would always share the sweet things his father did to have his mother's affections.

Yet not once they have shared to him on how they got together. How did they, really? Who made the first move? If his father did, had he planned it thoroughly and made sure there were no hindrances when he pursued after his lover? How did his mother ever react? Did she cried out in joy and attacked his father with loving words and kisses like the girls in one of the books; he had been forced to read with Isabella? Did his mother automatically said yes? Did his father wait for her answer like in every cliché love story he ever heard? Was there even a plan that was formed start with? Was it unexpected? Were there sickenly sweet words that left his father's mouth that would be very unusual as he know his father very well?

As questions bombarded his head, he didn't even realized that Isabella's face was hovering over him with concerned eyes, until she spoke up.

"Scorpius," she softly called out for him, lightly touching his cheek.

"Hmm," blinking, Scorpius stared back at her then slowly smiled.

"Are you ill?"

He chuckled and sat up, his knuckles affectionately brushed against her cheek.

"Just thinking, love"

With a raised brow she asked, as she unconsciously leaned in to his touch with a smile, "About?"

"How my parents got together."

* * *

><p>From his usual place in the manor's parlour, the Malfoy heir cannot help but observe his parents. His mother would always sit by the alcove, either a book on her lap or her eyes glued outside of the window and to the starry night. Tonight she was looking out to the window, her fingers buried on his father's blond hair.<p>

It was a sweet view really. His mother just sitting there as her mind wonder around, while her husband nestled down on her lap, his eyes locked to her unwavering beauty like until now, after years of being with her, he is still captivated and mesmerized with her beauty.

It was then and there he knew what they truly have; the real definition of love.

"Mum…dad…" he started after regarding them from afar.

"Yes dear?" It was his mother who spoke up, when he got both of their attention.

"How did father ever ask you to be completely his?"

He saw then their reaction, the widening of his mother's eyes and the smirk that found itself on his father's features made him having second thoughts if it was the right decision to ask them about it.

"Well," she started not knowing where to start. Sharing a brief look with her husband she sighed and smiled to her son.

"It was when a rumour was spreading like Fiendfyre around the halls of Hogwarts."

* * *

><p>It was around by the time she heard about it, the rumour about the new ghost lurking around in the halls of Hogwarts, the halls that she had roaming around for years, the halls she knows she should be patrolling with the head boy who she is avoiding.<p>

It had been weeks since she started to avoid the wizard. It all started when he would constantly invade her thoughts. True, they aren't friendly with each other but they can be civil. Yet she would constantly think of him, and especially his rare smiles she would see when he is around his circle. They aren't friendly but her eyes would always search for him in a crowd. Her heart would skip a beat when his eyes meet hers across the Great Hall. They rarely talk but when they do it feels like they are the only people around the room. She nearly fell once then he was there to save her. There was once they were fighting of who knows what when he suddenly strode forward and kissed her. One second he would be pulling her close to him then he was pushing her away. Confusion would never be great when partnered up to someone like her. Everyone knows she doesn't like to be the one who is confused especially him. She needs a straight answer yet he would continue to confuse her with his actions. She hates it. She hates the way it felt like he stabbed her when he would just blankly stare at her like he doesn't even have a clue on who she is. And those reasons were enough to avoid him. Merlin, she doesn't even portray him as Malfoy. For her, he was Draco.

If he hadn't kissed her, she would never go to the option on avoiding him. If he hadn't kissed her, she would never question her true feelings for the Slytherin. If he hadn't she would never have the taste of him. She would have never been addicted to it. She would have never tried to restrain herself from pulling him into a dark corridor to have another chance to kiss him. If she hadn't she would have never acknowledge the feelings she never knew she had towards him.

Then there were these rumours. She didn't believe them though. It was rather impossible. She never heard new ghost appearing inside Hogwarts for years. The last one who came was Moaning Myrtle, and she was rather friendly to her aside from the first year incident.

Now because of this rumour, she and the head boy were task to investigate if it was even true. The Headmistress thought it was needed so that it would let younger students be calm and collected and not be scared out of their wits. To make the situation worse, they need to work together to do it. That only means she would need to meet him.

"You've been avoiding me, Granger." he greeted her when she turned to the hallway where they usually meet for their patrols.

She froze in her spot and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Don't act dumb, Granger." he growled and stalked towards her, making her nervous. What could he do? She knows he would never hurt her. He made sure to tell her that when she thought he would hit her from one of their fights.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Draco." she replied, standing on her ground.

He scoffed and glared at her. "Hiding inside the library for the whole day? You weren't even next to me in Potions knowing we are paired up for the rest of the whole year! You won't even look straight into my eyes, Granger. You didn't even step foot inside the Great Hall today!"

"But that doesn't mean I'm avoiding you!" she argued back, glaring back at him.

"For weeks Granger, for weeks I tried to be near you yet you would find a reason to leave without giving me a chance to talk! The last straw was when you fucking changed the patrol plan! Do you think I won't catch on? I am not blind Granger!" sis voice rose as he backs her up to a wall, trapping her.

"Could you be louder?" she hissed, her glare growing more intense.

"Then answer me for Merlin's sake." he whispered, his eyes searching through hers hoping to find answers. She knows he could read her like an open book but now, she tries her best to not give anything away for his satisfaction.

She would never admit the reasons why she is avoiding him. He should know why himself. He should know his own actions towards her to know why she avoids him in every chance she gets.

She didn't though.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he asked, his eyes blazing with rage.

"What is wrong with me? Are you seriously asking me that when you are the one sending out mixed messages?"

"Mixed messages? I haven't given you the chance to read it as 'mixed' messages, Granger."

She laughed. She laughed with a lace of sarcasm she knew he detected making him harden in his place.

"Are you serious, Malfoy?" she drawled, lightly pushing him away from her. "You just can't kiss me and act like nothing happened. You can't talk to me like we had been friends to start with then ignore me like I never existed. You can't just pull me towards you with so affectionate gestures and just push me away coldly after. You can't just sit across of me and be unaffected when I am affected with your actions towards me! You can't kiss me..." she shakily breathed in, trying to control her emotions. "...and do sweet shits to other girls. You can't use me like that."

"You are not the only one who is having the hard time here Granger. Do you think I like seeing you hurt that you poorly mask up, especially if I am the reason why you are hurt at the very first place?"

"If you do Malfoy you would have stopped!"

"Why would I fucking stop if that's the only way I can show you how I fucking feel about you! That I care about you."

"If you do 'care' about me, why would you push me away? Why would you spend days ignoring me! Why would you act so aloof for days!"

"I don't push you away Granger!"

"Then what do you call it Draco! Enlighten me then!" she jabbed, throwing her arms around to release her pent-up frustration.

"You run away! Every single damn time when I show you that I do care! That's why I would be fucking give you my silence and distance! You don't get the sinking feeling when you would take a step back from me and whisper things I barely understand. Even though I ignore you Granger, I always go back to you! I would always go back to you knowing I can't stay away from you for a very long time.

But that doesn't give you the right to avoid me, to avoid every single damn question I throw at you!"

He suddenly looked weary for Hermione. His hair is a mess due to his constant tugging as he talks to her. His eyes shining not with anger but with exhaustion and hurt as it search through the depths of her eyes. He didn't wear his arrogant stance. He didn't stand before her with poise she usual see on him. His shoulders slump with defeat.

"Why are you avoiding me then?" he asked wearily.

"I—we should be investigating about the new ghost lurking around." The sudden change of the subject earned a glare from the blond wizard. Why does she have to feel the need to avoid the reason of her avoidance towards him?

"I don't care about the rumour Granger." he sighed, his knuckles brushing across her cheek. "If you are really determined to avoid me, then tell me that your pulse won't quicken when I touch you. Tell me my touch doesn't burn. Tell me my kiss doesn't make you weak in the knees. Tell me you don't want me near you, which you would rather choose to be cursed than to be close to me. Look into my eyes and say it Hermione, and I won't even bother looking to your direction. I will stay away from you like you want me to."

She doesn't though. She doesn't want him to stay away from her. She doesn't want him to stop talking to her. She doesn't want him gone. She closes her eyes letting his touch linger. She can't let him go. She is too selfish to do that. She might avoid him due to her developing feelings for the wizard but she doesn't want him to walk away from her.

"Don't make me do this Draco please." She said, her hand clutching his robes tightly, her eyes looking into his with desperate need. "Please," she begged.

"Say it Hermione. Just fucking say it already!" He snapped, holding her wrist like vices, his eyes glaring, boring into hers.

"I can't! You know that I can't!" she blurted out, her knees giving in making him catch her in process. Her body melts into his as she feels his arms around her.

"Then be mine." He softly said, his forehead touching hers. His eyes full of sincerity as he said those words to her.

Hermione's heart swelled as her eyes can't help but just look into his pool of metallic silver. Her heart skipped a beat as he whispered his words, his eyes never leaving hers.

Not trusting her voice she nodded and tearfully smiled up to the boy who made her feel things she didn't know a human can feel.

The smile that broke into his face though made it worthwhile for her. She felt special knowing that smile of his was specifically just for her. She is the reason why he is smiling like that and it felt so good. She could stay like this forever with him. In this moment where is seemed to perfect, so surreal to be true.

He then leaned in and softly kissed her. She had been kissed before but his kiss made the time to stop, their surroundings to fade making it just the two of them.

For the first time since this year started it actually made sense to her.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she felt him deepen the kiss and she had let him. She doesn't want to let go. She misses the way his lips would perfectly be against hers. She just realized how much she missed his taste. His taste was just the same, apples and sweet tarts. The kiss left them breathless.

Resting his forehead against hers once again, he closed his eyes and sighed in contentment.

"It's not true you know." He said after a few seconds of silence that engulfed them.

"What is not true?" she asked opening her eyes to look at him.

Draco smiled and pulled away. He then grabbed her hand and laced it with his before walking up to their shared dorm. He didn't answer her until they reach the warmth of their common room. He sat down by the window and pulled her with him, his eyes looking out to the window.

"What is not true, Draco?" she asked again looking up to him from her spot.

He turned and looked down, giving her forehead a kiss. "There is no new ghost lurking around the halls of Hogwarts, Hermione. I had known since the night I kissed you for the first time."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked me, love." She said with a chuckle as she huffed.

* * *

><p>"Father, if you don't mind me asking; if you knew that there was no ghost lurking around why did you arranged a meeting with mother?" Scorpius asked after his mother told him what happened that night.<p>

Draco Malfoy chuckled and looked at his wife with love and adoration. "I only did that for one reason, Scorpius. I only did that so I know I had a chance to talk to her alone. So I can tell her what I really feel about her. Yet even though I haven't really confessed how I truly felt for her that day, I made sure that before that night even ended, I would have the witch I truly care for."

Not once he looked at Scorpius as he answered his son. His eyes were locked with hers as he smiled up to her. Hermione Granger smiled lovingly to her husband, her fingers brushing across his temple. Not once since that night she regretted saying yes to being his. Draco was and still is the best thing that happened to her life. She would never change anything from her past up to present. She got everything that she needs.

Even though his father wasn't close to being a romantic when he asked her to be his, Scorpius is still happy to know about one of their greatest memories.

Seeing his parents loving each other up to the present made him think that love can do wonders to every individual. They might fight a lot but Scorpius knows that it part of them. That made them who they are as a couple. He knew that his parents won't be as strong as now with each other if they don't fight.

They fight more than the average but that was alright. That defines who they are as a couple. Even though they fight often, they would always find their way back to each other. And that was completely okay with Scorpius.

"Did I satisfy your question, dear?" His mother asked with a small smile that he always adored.

"Like you always do"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hoped you like this one shot I made. I haven't really edited this one. So Sorry for the errors you had seen. I am being lazy again. **_

_**Don't forget to review! :D **_

_**-Spark Ash **_


End file.
